The Legend of Souls
by NintendoNerd4287
Summary: Hyrule Town is overrun with monsters, so Meister Link and Broadsword Fi have escaped to train at the DWMA in order to later save Mistress Zelda. Soul Eater universe, Triforce incorporated, mainly LinkxHuman!Fi. Takes place after episode 3.


**Summary:** Hyrule Town is overrun with monsters and Zelda has been captured. Meister Link and his weapon, broadsword Fi, escape to Death City and decide to get some training at DWMA so that Fi can become the Master Sword. Soul Eater universe, Triforce incorporated, mainly LinkxHuman!Fi. Takes place after episode 3.

**Author's Notes:** TOO MANY UNFINISHED STORIES. Since we got Netflix, I have been watching anime: Clannad, Death Note, and Soul Eater so far. I really want to get this idea out of my head and share it even though I haven't finished Soul Eater or Skyward Sword yet because it's been driving me crazy. Therefore, I'm gonna treat this chapter like a prologue episode for Link, just like all the other meister-weapon teams. For all you nerds who enjoy both LOZ and SE. Please R&R!

**Italics mean that someone is thinking. There aren't very many of them, though.**

**Prologue 04: Link and Fi**

It was a typical evening on Main Street. The moon was high and gleaming with a devilish grin, blood dripping from its crooked teeth. While the rest of Death City was in a peaceful slumber, a certain spoiled and grim perfectionist stood upon a steeple and loomed over the road with a straight face and a balanced stance, an identical pistol in each hand. He was waiting. Waiting for a kill. His eyes gleamed gold as he scanned the souls in the area, but he didn't sense a single Kishin nearby. _Hmm._ Just as he was about to turn around and call it quits for the night, his body tensed up. He smirked.

With ease and grace, the boy in black flew through the air, let go of his pistols, and landed on his feet perfectly. His three white stripes shimmered in the moonlight as two very different twin sisters emerged in a burst of light from his two very perfectly alike weapons. This time, just this once, he was determined to get Patty's stance right. She probably wouldn't. Again. _Sigh._ He looked up with the sisters at the new monster before them. Whether it could speak or not, Kid never ruined a good entrance. He pronounced with clarity and justice in his voice.

"Foul beast, your soul has become a Kishin egg and is pure evil…"

Patty and Liz joined him in their pose and chant.

"…and now we have come to claim it!"

As the beast turned around to face them, he let out a monstrous laugh at the ridiculous dance hand stance the three placed before him. Sensing something wrong, Death the Kid turned around angrily and stared at Liz, who had just made the mistake that her sister had done the previous night. What made matters worse is that Liz never tripped up, and on the one night that she did, Patty was in align. He freaked out, a now common sight for the girls.

"Liz! How dare you trade your perfection with the slack of your sister? The two of you aren't in align!"

Patty laughed and obnoxiously exclaimed, "I did it right! I did it right! YAAAY!"

Liz simply growled and screamed back at Mr. OCD with a much louder tone.

"Well screw you! I do everything in my power to be accepted by your high standards and you won't let it go if I mess up just once?"

"No, I cannot! My standard is perfection, and I do not sway from that. We have to get it right every time or no one will take us seriously."

Liz muttered to herself, "You think they take us seriously now? Good grief…"

As Kid and Liz bickered, Patty had stopped cheering for herself and stared in awe as a flash of green fought with the werewolf-like beast. A boy with a pine green tunic and cap swung his broadsword at the monster with courage and a mighty shout. It was enough to snap the lunatics out of their banter and cause them to stare at the great dueling boy along with Patty. When the creature fell on its back in pain, he took the chance to deliver the final blow with a cry so loud it could wake the dead. Black mist shrouded the sword and cleared away to reveal the decaying red soul within. He looked at his sword, which glowed a beautiful sky blue and then transformed into a striking young girl wearing long, patterned stockings and a dress of various shades of purple. Both of them had the prettiest of blue eyes and blonde hair. Without hesitation, she happily swallowed the Kishin soul with a gulp of satisfaction.

The three in the audience had dropped their jaws at the final blow. When the pair of weapon and meister broke from their own little world and finally noticed the people watching, they both smiled and the boy was the first to speak.

"Oh, hello! I'm sorry if we were interrupting anything. Hey, do any of you by chance know how to get to the Death Weapon Meister Academy? I must speak with Lord Death as soon as possible."

This gave Kid's team enough time to put themselves back together as he coolly replied.

"My name is Death the Kid. I am a grim reaper, and the son of Lord Death. Who are you, and what is the matter of importance?"

He returned with all seriousness and a straight face.

"My name is Link. I am from the far away city of Hyrule Town, which has been overrun and ravaged by creatures such as the one I just faced. Their leader, Ganondorf, has captured the only meister in town worthy of teaching us, Mistress Zelda. I have travelled a long way to enroll in the academy and be taught under the provision of Lord Death in hopes that I may turn my weapon partner, Fi, into a Master Sword and save my home. Please, I would be very grateful if you would aide us in our quest."

Kid eased a small smile from his lips and replied with kindness.

"Why yes, of course I will help you in such a noble quest at this. After all…"

He turned to Liz with half lidded eyes, full of sarcasm.

"…it is easy to want to help those who are respectful towards authority."

At this, Liz kicked him in the shins without pause. He cried out in pain and gave her madman eyes.

"LIZZZZ!"

Patty laughed.

Fi stared.

Link gasped.

Liz scoffed.

Kid sighed.

_This is gonna be a long night…_

**Finishing Notes:** I know it's pretty short, but initial impressions? Ideas? Constructive criticism? Let me know what you think, because it really helps! Thanks :)


End file.
